


crocus and petunia

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tickling, Walking, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, vague summer depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: During summer, when he stays up later and the days run increasingly hotter, Tadashi finds himself stuck in bed for the majority of the morning.He'll lie there, half-covered by his blanket and sticky with sweat. Sometimes he musters up the will to laze on his phone, but more often than not, his eyes are too heavy and he ends up dozing until noon.He always drags himself out of bed at noon.Today is no different.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. give my day some substance

**Author's Note:**

> this fic didn't go in the direction i originally intended, but it turned out great and now i love it (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> as usual, [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa) betaed, thank you very much ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ
> 
> i came up with the chap title on the spot and it fit so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

During summer, when he stays up later and the days run increasingly hotter, Tadashi finds himself stuck in bed for the majority of the morning. 

He'll lie there, half-covered by his blanket and sticky with sweat. Sometimes he musters up the will to laze on his phone, but more often than not, his eyes are too heavy and he ends up dozing until noon. 

He always drags himself out of bed at noon. 

Today is no different. 

His noon alarm chimes and he stares at the ceiling for a moment before hauling himself up and heading to the bathroom to go through his morning routine and shower. 

He sets the water to cool and hopes it washes away his lethargy. 

It doesn't. 

Once he's dressed in loose pajamas, he cracks open the bathroom door and listens for movement elsewhere in the house. 

Nobody's home. 

He sighs as he makes his way to the kitchen, opens the fridge and stares at its contents. 

When his feet start to burn from the chill of the linoleum floor, he decides to make himself something easy: tamago gohan. 

He grabs the small container of rice leftover from last night's dinner, fluffs it, and shoves it in the microwave for a minute. While the rice warms up, he collects an egg, soy sauce, and salt. He stops the microwave before it gets the chance to beep and whips all of the ingredients together with some chopsticks. 

He eats leaned against the kitchen counter and his gut twists. 

He has the sudden urge to _move_ , _get out_. 

_Get out_ of this empty house and wander until he can't anymore. 

It claws at his ribcage and wraps around his throat. 

So he finishes eating, tosses the bowl into the sink, and goes back to his room to dress for a day out. 

He decides on a dark floral t-shirt paired with gray acid-wash jeans and white shoes. He throws on some earrings and a bracelet to boost his self-confidence, too. 

Once he stuffs his phone and keys into his pockets, he sets off. 

He wanders the neighborhood for hours, sees something new every time he passes the same old houses. 

Shoes hanging from a telephone wire. 

A toy spider on a mailbox. 

Ivy creeping up wooden fences. 

A rusting tricycle tipped over on the sidewalk. 

Ripening wild plums. 

When his feet start to ache and the sun is setting, he ends up on Kei's doorstep, ringing the doorbell. 

Kei opens the door and blinks before stepping aside. 

Tadashi steps inside and toes his shoes off in the genkan with a quiet, "Excuse me." 

They shuffle into the living room and settle lengthwise on the couch, Tadashi between Kei's bent legs and his back to the other's chest. 

Kei wraps his arms around Tadashi's waist and asks, "What's up?" 

The touch staves off the itch beneath his skin. 

Tadashi sighs. "The house was too quiet." 

Kei hums, pulls Tadashi closer. "Parents went out?" 

He shrugs. "I guess." 

Tadashi takes note of the sound of sizzling and humming coming from the kitchen. He pulls out his phone to check the time. It's nearing seven. 

He tips his head back. "What's for dinner?" 

Kei rests his chin on Tadashi's shoulder. "I think it's sukiyaki." 

"Can I have some?" 

"Sure." 

They lapse into silence as Tadashi goes through the notifications on his phone and Kei mindlessly hums along with the melody in his head. 

Some time later, it's Akiteru who calls out, "Kei, dinner's ready!" 

Akiteru sets the pot of sukiyaki in the center of the dining table as they pull out the chairs to sit. When he sees Tadashi, a look of surprise flits across his face. 

"Hi, Tadashi-kun!" Akiteru turns a glare on Kei. "I didn't know you were here." 

Kei shrugs. "You'll feed him anyways." 

Tadashi laughs. 

Akiteru pouts. "Of course I'll feed him, it's Tadashi. Now help me set the table." 

They all spend dinner catching up with each other. Questions about volleyball and potential futures get thrown back and forth. 

Their meals are long gone by the time Kei and Tadashi get up to go to Kei's room. 

Akiteru gathers the dishes and shoots them a mischievous glance. "Do I need to wear headphones?" 

Kei scowls, spits out, " _No_ ," and drags a sheepish Tadashi to his room. 

They flop onto the bed, tangle together in a pile of limbs and Tadashi gasps when Kei's hands climb under his shirt to rest on his sides. "Your hands are _freezing_!" 

Kei huffs and spreads his fingers over Tadashi's ribs, throwing him into a fit of giggles. 

" _Stop_ ," Tadashi whines. 

Kei smirks. He slides his fingertips down and grips Tadashi's hips as he squirms. 

Tadashi wheezes out a few choice curses before reaching up and harshly tugging at Kei's blond hair. 

Kei relents his attack with a grunt, but keeps his icy fingers on Tadashi's hips, swipes his thumbs along the edge of his waistband. 

Tadashi looks up from where he had hidden his flushed face in Kei's neck and his nose scrunches up when he smiles. 

Kei pulls Tadashi closer and grazes his lips over Tadashi's cheeks, targeting each freckle in sight. 

Tadashi glows with the overwhelming warmth that threatens to burst in his chest and he hides his face again with a muttered, " _I love you_." 

Kei's breath stutters and he tightens his grip on Tadashi's hips. He turns his nose into his hair and whispers, " _Love you, too_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost had myself rolling in bed, i crave those cuddles lol
> 
> i drew yamaguchi in the outfit i came up with if you wanna check it out [on my tumblr](https://floweringpopcat.tumblr.com/post/622863071275368448/i-drew-yamaguchi-reference-click)
> 
>  **crocus:** joy and cheerfulness; a symbol of hope  
>  **petunia:** anger and resentment or your desire to spend time with someone


	2. strawberry girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal Crossing ( 人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't fit in the og fic, so i made it into a short chap two

Tadashi wakes up slowly and overheated with a displeased groan. Something shifts beneath him and when he moves to rub his eyes, his arms _peel_ from where they rested. 

Once he's awake enough to open his eyes, he remembers where he is and cringes at the feel of sweat melding his skin to Kei's. 

He slaps his hand around blindly in search of his phone and finds it in the blanket they had kicked off in their sleep. 

It's 11:52. In the morning. On a Sunday. 

He sits up with a start and hits at Kei's chest to wake him. 

When Kei wakes with a groan and fumbles his glasses on, he throws a glare at Tadashi. His voice is raspy when he asks, "What?" 

Tadashi hits Kei's chest again, hisses, " _Turnips_!" 

Kei blinks in confusion. 

Tadashi releases a throaty screech. " _Sunday_! _Turnips_! _Now_!" 

"Oh." Kei scrambles for his Switch. 

They buy one thousand forty turnips at a whopping number of ninety-nine thousand, eight hundred forty Bells. 

* * *

Kei's island has an open plot, courtesy of his least favorite villager, so he uses the Nook Miles he's racked up to buy thirty-seven tickets. 

It happens on the twenty-second mystery island. 

Kei freezes when he spots her. 

The silence is thick until Tadashi snorts and tries to hide his amused smile behind his hand. 

Kei shakes his Switch. 

Merengue moves in two days later and gets anything she wants. 

Tadashi laughs as if he doesn't do the same for Bob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up coming up with the villagers they would each have on their respective islands  
> tsukki: merengue, drago, annalisa, biskit, goldie, marshal, zucker, and ruby  
> yams: bob, celia, cherry, dobie, dotty, ketchup, lucky, and raddle


End file.
